<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>ennui by Spikedluv</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24804898">ennui</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spikedluv/pseuds/Spikedluv'>Spikedluv</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shelter (2007), Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boyd/Erica Implied, Derek/Stiles implied, Gen, Zach/Shaun Mentioned, background pairings - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:14:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,773</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24804898</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spikedluv/pseuds/Spikedluv</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tori experiences an early mid-life crisis and finds herself in Beacon Hills.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>A Ficathon Goes Into A Bar</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>ennui</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story takes place post-Teen Wolf and post-Shelter.  It was written for <a href="https://intoabar.dreamwidth.org">Into A Bar on DW</a> for the prompt: <i>Stiles Stilinski goes into a bar and meets... Tori (Shelter)!</i>  Technically Stiles was supposed to go into the ‘bar’, but I immediately got this idea from Tori’s perspective, so Tori goes into the coffee shop and meets Stiles.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tori pulled off the highway when the sun started to pink the eastern horizon.  She’d been on the road for over ten hours, stopping only twice.  Once to get gas, a Starbucks Caramel Frappuccino from the cooler and a package of Twizzlers.  The second time at a rest area to close her eyes for a forty-five minute power nap when she started drifting.  Off, and also into the next lane.</p>
<p>Tori followed the signs to the small town of Beacon Hills and then scoured the main street for someplace she could get coffee (and more importantly, use the restroom).  She headed towards the familiar golden arches she saw ahead, but spotted a quirky sign for a local coffee shop before she reached them.</p>
<p>Tori pulled over and put the car into park while she studied the sign hanging over the door – a bag of coffee beans being poured directly into a steaming cup of coffee.  The name, Beacon Beans &amp; Bakery, was printed along the curve of the saucer, with three interlocking Bs decorating the side of the cup.</p>
<p>Tori glanced towards the front windows of the bakery, stenciled with the same design as was on the sign.  The interior lights were on and a few people were already inside.  She turned off the engine and used the fob to lock the car as she hurried around the front to the sidewalk.</p>
<p>Tori nearly bumped into a woman exiting the bakery.  She caught herself on the doorframe and apologized.  It was a good thing she’d pulled off the highway when she had.</p>
<p>The inside of the bakery was warm and inviting.  There was a line at the register, but most customers seemed to be getting their coffee and pastries to go because the majority of the tables were empty.  While she was looking around to get her bearings, Tori spotted the sign for the restroom and headed for it.</p>
<p>Tori felt a little better after emptying her bladder and splashing her face with cool water, but what she really needed was caffeine.  She studied the coffee board and the bakery case while she waited in line.  Everything looked good, but Tori went with the classic – a cinnamon bun almost as big as her face and a regular coffee because she didn’t need the extra sugar.</p>
<p>The woman behind the counter took Tori’s order, but refused her money.  “Deputy Do-Right bought it for you.”</p>
<p>“Nice, Erica,” someone said from behind Tori.</p>
<p>Tori swivelled  to look in the direction the voice had come from and saw an actual deputy sitting at a table near the front window.  He gave her a sheepish smile and a wave.  Tori offered a confused wave in return.  The woman, Erica, apparently, seemed unconcerned when she set a red mug in front of Tori and moved off to plate a cinnamon bun.</p>
<p>Tori turned around with the mug and plate in hand, unsure whether she should approach the deputy.  Erica’s demeanor hadn’t seemed to indicate that he was a creep.</p>
<p>As if he’d read her mind, the deputy raised his hand so that the palm faced her.  “I swear I’m not a weirdo.”</p>
<p>Behind Tori, Erica coughed.</p>
<p>“Not helping, Erica.”</p>
<p>“Not trying to, Stilinski.”</p>
<p>The deputy rolled his eyes at Erica, then turned his attention back to Tori.  “Deputy Stilinski, but you can call me Stiles.”</p>
<p>“Tori,” Tori said reflexively.</p>
<p>“Great to meet you, Tori.”  Stiles gestured towards Tori’s full hands.  “You’re welcome to join me.  Or not.  There’s no catch for the coffee.  I just wanted to make sure we didn’t meet up later, under more unfortunate circumstances.  All to say that it looked like you could really use the caffeine.”</p>
<p>“Oh, god,” Tori said.  “You saw me bump into that lady.”</p>
<p>“That,” Stiles said.  “Plus the glazed look in your eyes as you approached the door.”</p>
<p>Tori laughed and made a snap decision.  “May I?”</p>
<p>“Of course.”  Stiles folded the newspaper he’d been reading to make room for the mug and plate Tori carried.</p>
<p>Tori noticed the name splashed across the top of the paper, The Weekly Beacon, as she settled into the seat across from Stiles.  “Thank you.”</p>
<p>“You’re welcome.  Now eat.”  Stiles rose.  “I’m gonna go get a refill.”</p>
<p>Tori shoved down the feeling of awkwardness brought on by the sense that Stiles and Erica were going to be talking about her.  She took a sip of coffee – even undoctored it tasted fabulous – then tore off a piece of the cinnamon bun.</p>
<p>Tori moaned as the flavors exploded on her tongue.  She’d just shoved a second piece of bun into her mouth when Stiles returned with a steaming mug of coffee.</p>
<p>He grinned.  “Good, huh?”</p>
<p>Tori raised her hand to cover her mouth.  “Very!”</p>
<p>“I’ve never seen you here before.  Is this your first visit to Beacon Hills’ finest bakery?”</p>
<p>“First visit to Beacon Hills, actually.  And probably the last.  No offense.”</p>
<p>“Snap judgment much?” Stiles said lightly, making Tori laugh.</p>
<p>“It’s not the company,” she said, earning a gasp.</p>
<p>“I never thought it was!”  Stiles dropped his gaze to what was left of the cinnamon bun.</p>
<p>“Nor the food.”  Tori glanced over her shoulder to make sure Erica hadn’t overheard their conversation.</p>
<p>“If I’m being nosy, tell me.”</p>
<p>Tori ripped off another piece of bun and shook her head.  “I’ve been driving all night . . .”</p>
<p>“That explains the . . .”  Stiles did a bad impression of a zombie and intoned, “Coff-ee-ee.”</p>
<p>Tori rolled her eyes.  “I just happened to be at the Beacon Hills exit when my bladder, and yes, my need for caffeine, insisted I get off the highway.”</p>
<p>“Where are you headed?”</p>
<p>“Home.  I was visiting friends in L.A. for the weekend.”</p>
<p>“Where’s home?”</p>
<p>“San Pedro.”</p>
<p>Stiles blinked slowly.  “I hate to tell you this, but I think you’ve been driving in the wrong direction.”</p>
<p>Tori gave a laugh that sounded hysterical even to her own ears.  “Yeah.”  She sniffed to hide her emotions.</p>
<p>Tori had spent the weekend with Zach, Shaun and Cody.  It had been wonderful, but when the time had come for her to leave she’d felt a deep dissatisfaction with her own life and hadn’t wanted to go back home to San Pedro.</p>
<p>Tori didn’t know why, but she found herself telling Stiles.  “I was visiting my ex and his family.  We’re still friends,” she explained at Stiles’s raised eyebrows.  “I love them, but I found myself . . .  Not jealous of their happiness, I’m glad they found each other and are happy.”</p>
<p>Tori picked at the bun.  “It just made me realize how . . . stagnant my own life has become.  Not to make myself sound like a complete loser,” Tori said with a self-deprecating grin, “but I still live in San Pedro.  I never even left to go to college.  My job pays the bills, but it’s not exciting, and I’m ‘between relationships’ right now.”</p>
<p>Tori took a breath.  “Sorry.  I don’t know why I . . .  That all just spilled out.”</p>
<p>“You’re exhausted and all your filters are down.  But that’s okay.  If you’re doing the babbling, then I’m not.”</p>
<p>Tori smiled.  “You’re a babbler?”</p>
<p>“So I’ve been told.”</p>
<p>“Well, thank you.  For listening to me babble.”</p>
<p>“Anytime.”</p>
<p>They fell silent and sipped their coffees.</p>
<p>“You mentioned a job,” Stiles said. “Are you going to get in trouble for missing work today?”</p>
<p>Tori snorted.  “No. Oddly enough I have the week off.  After spending the weekend with Zach’s family, I was planning to paint my living room.  You know, spice things up a little bit.”</p>
<p>Tori paused.  “Huh.  I guess I was already feeling a . . . malaise and seeing Zach with Shaun and Cody this weekend just solidified the feeling.  I’m no longer sure a coat of paint is going to do the trick.”</p>
<p>Before Stiles could reply, Erica called out, “Stilinski, time!”</p>
<p>Stiles’s eyes jerked to the clock over the counter.  “Crap.  I hate to force you to bare your soul and run, but my shift starts in five minutes.  And my boss is a real hard ass.”</p>
<p>“I’m gonna tell him you said that.”  Erica passed a to-go cup to Stiles.</p>
<p>Stiles took the cup.  “You are a goddess.  Also, he’d never believe you.  I’m his favorite.”</p>
<p>“Do you really want to test that theory?”</p>
<p>“No.”  Stiles extended a hand to Tori that she took.  “It was a pleasure to meet you, Tori.  I hope you plan on getting some rest before you get back on the road,” he added, sounding official.</p>
<p>Tori didn’t know where she’d do that, but she said, “Yes, sir, deputy.”</p>
<p>Stiles winced.  “Sorry, I just mean, stay safe.”  He gave Erica a kiss on the cheek and waved at Tori.  At the door he turned back.  “And if you change your mind about Beacon Hills, we’ve got an opening at the Beacon County Sheriff Department for a dispatcher.”</p>
<p>Tori chuckled, stopping when she realized she was the only one laughing.  “Wait, you’re not serious?”</p>
<p>Stiles shrugged.  “If you hang around we’ll show you around town after I get off my shift.”</p>
<p>Erica set a fresh mug of coffee in front of Tori and slid into the seat Stiles had vacated.  Tori realized she’d been staring at the table.</p>
<p>“Who’s ‘we’?  You and . . .”  Tori gestured between Erica and the door through which Stiles had just left.</p>
<p>“Me and Stiles?”  Erica laughed so hard people turned to stare at them.</p>
<p>“You could’ve just said ‘no’,” Tori said, which set Erica off again.</p>
<p>“No,” Erica said when she collected herself.  “I’ll tell you a not-so-secret; I did have a bit of a crush on Stiles when we were in high school.  But Stiles and I are very much spoken for now.  By other people.  He probably meant his husband.”</p>
<p>Erica watched Tori closely when she said that.  “My ex is gay,” Tori said dryly.</p>
<p>“Just checking,” Erica said calmly.  She glanced at the counter and rose.  “I can hook you up with a great place to stay if you want.  And pull up that job listing for you,” she threw back over her shoulder.</p>
<p>Tori stared out the window as she took a sip of the hot coffee.  She eyed the newspaper Stiles had left behind, then set down the mug and slid the paper closer.  She brushed her fingers over the name at the top of the paper.  She was looking for a change – maybe this was a sign.  And even if it wasn’t, it wouldn’t hurt to learn a little bit about the town she’d stopped off in, would it?</p>
<p>Tori unfolded the paper and started to read, barely noticing when Erica set a blueberry muffin beside the cooling coffee.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>